We Love You, Rory
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: A good story, in my opinion. Read please...if you don't mind crying. Oneshot


**so...i was talking to my fluffers while i was writing...and rayc had me read her story. and all i have to say is wow.**

**so i basically got this idea from rayc...but i changed stuff and everything. anyway...read her story...it was amazing. tears were flowing freely down my face.**

**and i hope mine is half as good.**

**so here we go.**

**:P**

With flowers in her hand, she walked. She walked down the road, across the street, and around the corner. She walked through the entrance, and past a mixture of gray and green. she walked to about the middle of the graveyard, and looked down. She bent down, and placed the flowers at the base of the grave. In her head, she read the engravement on the gravestone.

_Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore_

_Amazing Daughter, Outstanding Friend._

Then at the bottom, in small print, it said,

_The best friend a girl...mother...could have._

She read the last bit and a tear fell down her face. She collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. She was blubbering words out. When she calmed down, she started talking.

"Rory. I love you so much. I miss you so much. We all miss you so much. I can't believe that you're really gone. I can't live without you. I need you here with me. But I know that you would be mad at me if I didn't live for you. So I do. I go through the day, living every moment for you. You were the best daughter I could ever ask for. You filled my life. Without you, I would have nothing. I would be nothing. You changed my life babe. You made my life worth living. You don't know how much I miss you. It's been a year, but it feels like it's been a day. Ever since the crash...none of us has been the same. I swear if that drunk driver hadn't died himself, I would've killed him." She gave a weak laugh, which only brought on more tears.

"But uh...I found something out last week, and I picked up my phone to call you. Then I realized...but anyway...I know that you can hear me, and also that you probably already know, but I'll tell you anyway. I'm pregnant. Me, Lorelai Gilmore, pregnant. Again. I'm scared, Rory. I'm really scared. I don't know if I can deal with another kid...she'll remind me of you. I don't want it to be like I'm replacing you, because I'm not, and I never could. You are my Rory. My amazing, sweet, caring, smart Rory. You were going to go places hun. You were going to be famous, and then make a speech about how much you loved your Mommy. I had dreams of that day. I would be crying. In happiness, not in sadness. Rory..." Lorelai said, and put her head in her hands, crying again. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. But she didn't lift her head up.

"Rory. The first day I met you...you're Mom brought you into the diner. She had to go to Doose's to pick up something, and she asked if I could watch you for a couple minutes. I already knew your Mom pretty well, so after some beggin on her part, I agreed. You talked to me, and I was amazed. You were the smartest 12 year old i have ever known. You talked so much, about everything. All in the 10 minutes your mother was gone. You, like your Mom, made me smile. Everyday after that, you would come in, and we would talk. You were like my own daughter. One day, when you were sick, I made you mashed potatoes and tucked you into bed because your Mom had to work. You didn't remember it, and I never told anyone, but before you fell asleep, you said 'I love you Daddy.' That moment was one of my happiest. It was then I knew that You thought of me as your Dad, and I thought of you as my daughter." He was sobbing by now, and Lorelai was crying into his shoulder.

"I guess Lorelai told you already that she's pregnant. And don't worry, it's mine." Lorelai laughed lightly. "I was thinking of names, because I'm sure it will be a girl, and I already know that the middle name is going to be Rory. You deserve at least that much. You deserve so much more, but this is one of the things that we can do. Because we love you so much, and we miss you so much."

"Luke's right babe. Life is different without you. The whole town is affected. There's pictures of you everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean everywhere. Every single lamppost and building and bench has your picture and a little thing that Luke and I wrote. I'll save what it says for my next visit."

"We know you're with us Rory. Every time we need you, we know you're with us."

"And then we remember. All the good times. Instead of dwelling in the present, we go to the past. We flipped it around, and it works better."

"We love you Rory."

**LoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRy**

They walked home in silence. The whole town was silent. Lorelai looked at her watch. She bit her lip. One more minute. When she heard the bells ringing, she stopped walking, fell into Luke's arms, and cried. She cried, and cried and cried.

**LoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRyLoReLaIRoRy**

_1 year ago_

"Mom, I'm headed home now."

"K hon...meet me and Luke at the diner. He wants to be involved in the wedding plans so he's coming with us."

"But it's bad luck for him to see you in the dress!"

"We don't believe in that. Anyway, if it's under 5 minutes, as I'm anticipating it to be, it doesn't count."

"Nice."

"So...where are you?"

"I'm at a stop light. It's red, I'm stopped." Rory said. She looked around her. "Why?"

"I don't know. I have a weird feeling."

"Paranoid."

"Crazy." Lorelai smiled.

Rory was looking through her front windshield, when she saw a car coming right to her at over 100 mph. It was getting closer and closer, and everything seemed to be moving slow.

"Mom I love you! So much. Thank you for everything. Your amazing. Tell Luke that I always saw him as my father. I love you Mom. So mu-AH!!" Rory said everything quickly, then screamed. The line went dead.

"Rory? Rory! RORY!" Lorelai was sobbing. She called the police, then they called her back. They asked for something to identify Rory with. Everything was a blur to Lorelai. Luke handled all of the cop stuff, and Lorelai just stood there, never leaving his side. He stayed with her all the time, until she started to talk again. They slowly started to get better, and then about 11 months later was the initial conception of soon-to-be

Ariela Rory Danes. Every year on the anniversary, Lorelai would go to the grave first, and Luke would join her afterwards. Everybody else always knew that they couldn't go to Rory's grave on that day, because they never knew when Luke and Lorelai would go or be done. And they knew that they needed to be alone with Rory on that day. On the fifth anniversary of the day, Luke and Lorelai walked out of the graveyard, arm in arm, laughing. They told all funny stories, and didn't cry once. On the 10th anniversary, the couple left crying hysterically. They talked about all the sad times. On the 20th anniversary, the couple left, knowing that it would be the last time they visited the grave. The visits were just getting sadder and sadder, and they were running out of memories to talk about. They never forgot Rory Gilmore, the nicest, sweetest, greatest, most loving, and amazing person they ever knew.

**So that's it...**

**review please**


End file.
